


Can I Rev Your Engine?

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Derek Hale is a nice guy, Derek is a Good Friend, Fluff, M/M, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe, rommates, the jeep is a peice of crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: The time has finally come, Roscoe The Jeep is on his(?) deathbed, and Stiles beyond devastated, Derek wants to help, but getting the beloved car away from Stiles long enough to get it fixed (as a secret Christmas gift no less) may prove to be more difficult than he anticipated





	Can I Rev Your Engine?

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for 12 Days Of Sterek :D I really love the idea of Derek repairing Stiles' jeep, or atleast paying for it to be repaired, especially as a Christmas gift

"Stiles?"

No answer

"Stiles?"

No answer

"STILES!!"

...

Still no answer

Now Derek had gone from mildly concerned to actually worried, causing him to make his way towards his roommate and gently tilt the witch's chin up

Stiles blinked a few times, mouth opening and clearly surprised by Derek's presence before sitting back a bit and clearing his throat

"Hey... something um... something wrong?"

"Other than the fact that you were unresponsive for several minutes?"

"Oh... sorry,"

"It's alright, do you mind telling me WHY you zoned out so much?"

"It's nothing, just forget it,"

Now Derek was _really_ concerned

Stiles wasn't always open about what was bothering him, sure, but he usually had a little more bite to him than that when he was trying to hide something...

"Stiles, if you're trying to lie to me you're doing a pretty bad job..."

Stiles didn't even look surprised by that, he didn't try to resist it or argue it or anything, he just.. stared at the ground listlessly....

"I have to put Roscoe to sleep," he said quietly

"Roscoe.... your jeep?"

Stiles just gave a slight, barely there nod, still not looking up at the wolf across from him

"The breaks are pretty much shot and I can't duct tape them back into shape, to make matters worse, the struts are going out and they don't even make them anymore, so even if I could afford to get the breaks done, the struts.... he's done for Derek, he's huffing his last few miles,"

"Are... are you sure?" Derek asked quietly, immediately putting down the work he had been looking at and moving to sit down next to his roommate on the couch

"Yeah.... I even checked with a mechanic, price can be argued with a second opinion, or even a third, but if they don't make the parts they don't make the parts.... I don't know how much longer he said but the guy at Andy's said more than a month would be pushing it, I'm gonna have to get a new car.... and worse I'm gonna have to send Roscoe to the jun- .. the junk-.... I can't even say it,"

Stiles' voice was quivering, and he looked like he was about to burst into tears

All Derek could really do now was gently wrap an arm around his shoulders and try to soothe him

He knew how much that car meant to him and he knew WHY it meant so much in the first place, he knew this was tearing Stiles up inside

No wonder he seemed so broken and devastated....

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Uh-huh...." Stiles mumbled, leaning into Derek's shoulder and just... laying there for a moment

Just resting there, basically staring at the wall

"I'm gonna go take a shower, I guess soon I'll have to start looking for a new car...." he mumbled, reluctantly slipping off of the couch and starting sluggishly towards the bathroom

"Hey.... Stiles? You should wait until after Christmas, the post-Christmas sales are alot better,"

Stiles barely even gave a nod to that, slinking into the bathroom and locking the door behind him

God this was.... _devastating_....

It was heart-breaking to see him this way

Derek had to do something

He couldn't let him carry on like this, and he couldn't let him lose the one thing that he had still tieing him back to his mom

Derek knew if something ever happened to make him destroy his leather jacket- his DAD'S leather jacket, the only thing he had left from before the fire- he would be a complete and utter wreck....

Derek wasn't going to let that happen to Stiles

He was going to fix this, no matter what he had to do

 

~+~

 

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Positive, anything to help Stiles out, and I think what you're doing is GREAT!"

Leave it to Kira to turn this situation into something to be enthusiastic about

But that was why Derek had called her, she was upbeat and cheerfull and it would be hard for Stiles to be too down around her

As long as she didn't spill the secret she should be the perfect choice

(He PRAYED she wouldn't spill the secret...)

"Stiles! Kira is here!"

A moment later the door to Stiles' bedroom opened and he slinked out, clearly trying to put on a smile as he moved across the room

"Hey Kira," he greeted solemnly, giving something of a wave

"Hey Stiles, ready to go Christmas shopping?"

"Guess so, sorry I'm not... feeling too great,"

Kira gave a sympathetic frown, reaching and wrapping an arm gently around Stiles' shoulders and gently dragging him closer

"Aw I'm sorry, but don't worry, I bet once we get out there around all the music and lights and fun Christmas atmosphere you'll feel a little better!"

The look on Stiles' face was a pretty clear "I doubt it" but it was impossible to be rude to Kira so he went along half-heartedly with it anyway, wich was quite the releif to Derek

Now that the kitsune was dragging Stiles out of the apartment and taking her car go shopping, Derek had the opportunity to take Stiles' jeep to a few mechanics of his choice

He just hoped one of them could help...

 

~+~

 

Half a day and four mechanics later, Derek officially had an estimate of how much it would cost to get the jeep fixed from top to bottom, how long it would take, and how to secure the parts that Stiles needed

Three out of four of the places he visited wouldn't be able to get the struts- Stiles had been right before, they stopped making them years ago- but then there was the last place.....

Thank GOD for the last place

They dealt specially with Jeeps and lo and behold the owner knew where he could order gently used struts for the model Stiles had

So this should be a pretty open-and-shut thing

He found the mechanic, he found the parts, he could afford it without any trouble, so what was the wrench to be thrown into this plan?

It would take a week to do everything

The struts and breaks would only take a day, but because Stiles had been holding the Jeep together with duct tape for so long there was a slew of other problems that needed fixing and those would stack up to be about a week, give or take

On the bright side, it would be done right before Christmas, so ... perfect timing

On the down side however, how in the hell was Derek going to keep Stiles away from his car for a WEEK?

How was he going to keep him from noticing that the Jeep was GONE for a week?

Especially now when he was probably trying to spend as much time with it as possible anticipating it's approaching death...

Well, he did have ONE idea.... he just hoped it would work.....

 

~+~

 

_"We're going to Disneyland?!!?"_

"And Harry Potter World,"

_"And Harry Potter World!?!!?!?"_

"Merry Christmas... early,"

Derek never expected how Stiles was going to react, and to be honest, he wasn't even sure if STILES knew how he was reacting, he looked kind of like his head was about to explode and he kept pacing around in little circles looking like he was about to say something but never quite getting there

It was kind of adorable

"YOU officially win the award for BEST. ROOMMATE. EVER!"

Derek wanted to respond to that- he really did, but he found it a little difficult to say anything when Stiles had his arms wrapped suddenly around his neck and was squeezing the life out of him

"I'm gonna go pack, be ready to leave by five! I wonder if they've ever had a real witch at Harry Potter World before? Do you think I'll be the first one? Probably not but who cares? I'm going to Harry Potter World!! And Disneyland!!"

And just as quickly as the hug had started, it ended, and Stiles was racing back to his room to get packed

Derek heaved a quiet breath, a soft smile resting on his face as he opened the door behind him and peered out into the hall where Scott and Lydia were standing

"I think it's safe to say I know how to get him away for the week,"

 

~+~

 

The week passed, and Stiles was _definitely_ kept away from the Jeep

Considering they spent the entirety of their time six hours away from Beacon Hills, it would have been pretty hard for him to somehow wander his way back home to it

But now they were home, on Christmas Eve no less, and Stiles looked like he was barely making it towards the building

"Why is happiness so exhausting?" he mumbled, leaning miserably against the side of the building

And really, Derek couldn't blame him

They had been at theme parks nearly every day for the past week and the ride home hadn't exactly been easy going

There had been some traffic mishaps, a few issues with the hotel, one memorable squirrel incident....

Derek didn't at all blame him for looking like death warmed over

"Maybe that's just what happiness is," he suggested with a teasing smirk, relieved that Stiles was so tired that he hadn't even bothered to check on the Jeep

He was barely awake by the looks of things and Derek figured it would be a wonder if he got upstairs without passing out

"Maybe," Stiles mumbled back, trudging into the elevator and nearly crashing against the back wall as Derek joined him and pressed the button for their floor, setting the bags he had brought in on the ground in the mean time

"Hey.... Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for this.... seriously, I think this is the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten,"

And just think, Stiles hadn't even seen his REAL Christmas gift yet...

"You're welcome,"

"You know... when I'm not trying to force my eyes to stay open, I'm gonna ask you why you decided to do this...."

"You mean for the twenty-fifth time? Don't worry, I'll tell you tommorrow,"

"You'd better," Stiles snorted back

There was a quiet pause in their conversation, where Derek was mostly just tuned in to listening to steady, familiar beating of Stiles' heart, before the witch spoke again

"You know, you never told me what you wanted for Christmas... and I don't mean in the 'don't worry it's already wrapped' kinda way I mean..... what's your _thing_? What's that one wish you always wanted?"

"Nothing... it's nothing," Derek shrugged back

"Derek.... c'mon.... I am BARELY even half awake here, chances are I won't remember it in the morning... tommorrow's Christmas, and your birthday, for that matter, what's the harm in telling me?"

Well....

He supposed Stiles DID have something of a point....

"Snow," he finally confessed, looking down and smiling a little shyly

"I... always used to want snow as a kid, ofcourse living in California that really didn't happen, but we had white Christmases every year in New York, ofcourse now that I'm back here..."

"You don't get snow anymore," he said softly

Derek shrugged again, giving another nod as the elevator dinged

"Thanks for telling me Derek," the witch said with a soft, tired smile, making his way to the apartment door with Derek right behind him

"Yeah... yeah, ofcourse, listen... why don't you go inside and go to bed? I'm going to get the rest of our bags," he suggested

Stiles yawned softly, nodding as he slipped inside and took the bags, just to get them out of Derek's way

"Mmm.... ok, see you in the morning,"

Derek only nodded, shutting the door behind him and heading back to the elevator

He couldn't sleep just yet, he still had a few things to do

He hurried back downstairs to the parkinglot, heading to the jeep and grinning with excitement as he opened the door and reached under the floor mat- just where Lydia promised the keys would be, and grabbing them

The plan had apparently gone off without a hitch

Derek paid Lydia the cost of the Jeep plus extra to get it detailed and cleaned, and she in turn paid the bill when the Jeep was done

Honestly the car had never looked better, it was clean and shiny and neat, and he didn't see a speck of duct tape anywhere

Now the only thing left was to put a bow on it- literally- and it would be done

For the first time in over a decade, Derek couldn't wait for Christmas morning

 

~+~

 

"Morning.... what are you so smiley about?"

Derek had been waiting for two hours for Stiles to wake up

He knew it sounded pretty pathetic when he admitted to it, but he was just so excited to see Stiles' face when he found out the Jeep would live that he could barely sleep

"It's Christmas morning, do I need a reason other than that?"

"Mmmm... well, I've spent Christmas with you before Big Guy... you didn't seem that excited then, something change?"

"A little something," he shrugged back, trying to act casual, play it cool, and just take a sip of his coffee

"Oh really? What's that?" Stiles asked with a yawn, making his way towards the kitchen

"Look out the window and you'll see,"

Stiles looked pretty clearly confused, heading over to the window and peering out

3.... 2..... 1....

"Why the hell is there a big red bow on Roscoe's hood...?"

"Why don't you go outside and find out?"

Stiles stared at him for a breif moment before dashing out of the apartment and racing downstairs

Derek followed him excitedly, watching with childish amusement as they got outside to the parkinglot and race towards the car

"Oh my God.... Roscoe looks AMAZING.... you cleaned him?"

"Actually ... I had him cleaned... and fixed...."

Stiles paused, turning to stare at his roommate in some blend of amazement and confusion

"What... what do you mean by 'fixed'?"

"I mean fixed, all of it, everything, I found a place that had some gently used parts and they fixed everything from the breaks to the struts to the engine ... it's all done, no more duct tape,"

Stiles looked like he was about to cry

"You.... you fixed it..... all of it....."

"I had help, it was kind of a team effort,"

"Doesn't matter," he muttered, turning suddenly with tears in his eyes

"You saved Roscoe,"

This time Derek wasn't as surprised when Stiles wrapped his arms around him, but wile the wolf was expecting a hug, what he got instead was something much better

Stiles' lips were soft against his own, they tasted sweet and they were eager and carefull at the same time, and for the longest moment, they didn't part, they simply stood there together, appreciating the moment

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Stiles took a step back, a smirk on his face as he cleared his throat and opened the driver's side door to the jeep

"You should get in,"

Derek wanted to ask why, but he knew better than to argue, so he slid in the passenger's side first, staring at Stiles curiously and waiting for an explanation

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere,"

"Then why-"

"You're about to find out, in three.... two.... one...."

And then, just as Stiles said the final number, Derek watched in pure and utter amazement as snowflakes began to fall down and hit the windsheild, the hood of the car, even the bow on top of the thing

"You... you made it snow?"

"I MAY not have been as exhausted last night as I let on, and it may not be a Jeep but hey, that spell was no cake walk to learn,"

The snow was starting to fall a bit heavier now, and all Derek could do was smile- like a child on... well, Christmas morning- before turning his attention to Stiles again

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Now it's my turn to thank you," he said softly, leaning a little bit closer and cupping his cheek

Stiles grinned, closing his eyes and leaning enough to close the gap between them

"Thank away Big Guy.... thank away...."


End file.
